The darkest side of me
by Happines
Summary: - Te rompiste, Sakura-chan


**Discraimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y, lamentablemente, nunca lo harán.

* * *

_Se darán cuenta que la inspiración viene y va. Un día puedes imaginar hasta al mismísimo sol brillando de noche y al día siguiente simplemente ver oscuridad, nada más. Supongo que eso es lo que me pasa._

_Lo vivido día a día se refleja en cada palabra que mis manos escriben antes de que el cerebro llegue a interpretarlo._

_Hoy, sin embargo, el dolor y la amargura cubren cada célula de mi cuerpo de una manera tan trágica que hasta parece salido de algún cuento de terror realmente malo. Es ese sentimiento agrio que atraviesa tu garganta y se instala en una parte de mi corazón que pensé que no existía._

_Hoy, en este momento, lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es el desolado sentimiento de estar sola y abandonada, de pérdida de algo que pensé que siempre iba a estar ahí, lamentablemente la realidad me golpeo de la forma más cruel y me obligo a abrir los ojos._

_Este 2010 cerró una etapa tan importante para mí que todos los días rezaba que fuera infinita._

_Ahora me toca madurar en contra de mi voluntad._

_Lamento todas las tardanzas y cada cosa que hice mal, prometo que tratare de cambiar. Sin embargo, es estos momentos mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor y nos les prometo cumplir aquella promesa que hice a principios de cada historia. El final feliz ahora es una visión muy borrosa de mi mente que solo piensa en dolor._

_**~ Happines**_

* * *

_**The darkest side of me**_

* * *

Despertarte con el amargo sabor de un sentimiento ácido atravesado en tu garganta y con un suave tintineo en tu pecho que luego descubrirás que es tu corazón.

_(¡Cuidado Sakura-chan, te vas a romper! ¡No escapes, no huyas!)_

Trataste de sostenerte en pie aun sintiendo los temblores en tus extremidades, aunque sólo lograste caminar unos pocos pasos antes de caerte sin notal aquel líquido espeso caer. ¿No lo notas?, ¿no lo sientes?

¿Acaso no notas que te estás deshaciendo?

_(¡Quédate quieta Sakura-chan! Te estás rompiendo)_

El agua fría tocando tu rostro, ¿no te despertó? Si con cada gota helada un recuerdo nuevo y fresco viene a tu mente, ¿por qué no reaccionas? ¿Ahora no hablas?, ¿por qué sonríes? Pensar en dulces pájaros y eternas melodías felices no te salvarán, nada pudo hacerlo. Nadie lo hizo.

(Esa oscuridad con manos y sonrisa macabra, acechándote, persiguiéndote, encontrándote. _Devorándote_)

Pensar en perros y gatos y ardillas. Pensar en cualquier cosa. Pensar en pájaros. Si, pájaros principalmente, porque son libres y su alma es pura, y esta entera, porque ellos vuelan en el día y en la noche... ¿Y en la noche? En la noche se esconden, así como tú tuviste que haberlo hecho.

(Corriendo, escapando. Tratando de fundirte en algún lugar, desaparecer.

Pero la oscuridad está en todos lados y es imposible escapar de ella. Al final siempre termina _atrapándote_.

Y _consumiéndote_)

Caminar disimulando y escondiendo los pedazos de tu corazón y cuerpo que dejas en el camino, mientras aquello a lo que la gente llama alma se desintegra poco a poco.

Rompiéndote de a poco y de una sola vez, nunca dejándolo ver.

(¿Por eso sonríes?)

Gritar y chillar feliz, con una sonrisa en el rostro sin que se enteren del esfuerzo que haces para que no te vean caer, romperte.

Porque eres fuerte, por los demás; y débil cuando sólo se trata de ti.

(Luchando, golpeando, rasguñando, pero no servía. Lo sabías, ¿no es así?

Lo intentaste y por eso lo supiste. Nada servía.

¿Por eso te rendiste?

Eres débil, y lo sabes.

Eres débil cuando lloras, y fuerte cuando ríes. Eres ambas)

Y eso te está llevando a la locura, lentamente, y no lo detienes porque crees que eso es bueno, ¿o no?

¿O acaso es malo tratar de evadir la pena y lástima ajena?

¿Dar lástima? Nunca

¿Volverse loca?...

-Oye linda, te ves pálida, ¿qué te sucedió?

Mírala, respira y parpadea- Me violaron- Dijiste con voz ronca y sin darte cuenta respirar se te dificulto y el mundo se comenzó a tambalear. Respira, parpadea otra vez.

Repítelo y mira como poco a poco la realidad cae sobre tus hombros.

-Me violaron- Repetiste mientras te dabas cuenta que el piso tambaleante eras simplemente tú, que con los temblores de tu cuerpo nada era estable.

-Me violaron- Lloraste tratando de olvidar.

(Pero cosas así nunca se olvidan.

Por eso mejor piensa en perros, y gatos, y ardillas.

Y en pájaros principalmente, porque nunca se mancharon de oscuridad, no como tú, que estas rota por dentro y destruida por fuera)

_(Lo lamento Sakura-chan, creo que fui un poco brusco. Te rompiste)_

* * *

Bueno, no es exactamente lo que esperaban pero es algo. Les quiero decir que esto se me ocurrió de la nada y, como hace bastante tiempo que no actualizo ninguna historia, decidí publicarlo aquí. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de continuar alguna historia, pero como podrán ver, mi estado de ánimo es realmente malo y todo se reduce a esto. Les quiero decir que este año fue realmente el mejor y el peor que pude haber vivido, todo por cuestiones personales. Sufrí bastantes pérdidas y también alegrías, aunque no en la misma medida y eso está pasando factura.

**Les agradezco por todo, mil veces gracias.**


End file.
